tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Faith Lehane/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180411235714
legendary eliza dushku utada Female characters Supporting characters Living characters Characters Angel/Characters Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Characters 1980/Character births Vampire slayers Chicks who kick ass Biography needed Add category Ellen Harvelle supernatural Christina ricci Ellie Myers is a character from the 2005 movie, Cursed. She is a twenty year old college student living in Los Angeles with her younger brother Jimmy Myers and works for the media in Hollywood. THE VOICES OF Eran Mor Credits On BTVA: 347 Roles from 98 Titles ALL SHOWS (67) MOVIES (28) SHORTS (2) NARR. (1) SHOWS The Adventures of Puss in Boots Sino Sino Taranis Taranis Thriffith Thriffith Fartholomew Fishflinger Fartholomew Fishflinger Esteban Esteban Francisco Francisco All Hail King Julien Stanislav Stanislav Dr. S Dr. S Fred the Giant Scorpion Fred the Giant Scorpion Almost Naked Animals Howie Howie Avengers Assemble J.A.R.V.I.S. J.A.R.V.I.S. MODOK MODOK Attuma Attuma Hyperion Hyperion Ant-Man / Scott Lang Ant-Man / Scott Lang Justin Hammer Justin Hammer Nighthawk Nighthawk Loki Loki Heimdall Heimdall Rocket Raccoon Rocket Raccoon The Thing / Ben Grimm The Thing / Ben Grimm Glorian Glorian Torgo Torgo Baby Looney Tunes Tweety (Baby) Tweety (Baby) Floyd Minton Floyd Minton Batman: The Brave and the Bold Green Arrow / Oliver Queen Green Arrow / Oliver Queen Bat-Mite Bat-Mite Captain Marvel Captain Marvel Billy Batson Billy Batson Green Lantern / Hal Jordan Green Lantern / Hal Jordan Arthur Jr. Arthur Jr. Gold Gold Firestorm Firestorm Ace Morgan Ace Morgan Nightwing / Dick Grayson Nightwing / Dick Grayson Batman / Dick Grayson Batman / Dick Grayson Weird Al Weird Al Jimmy Olsen Jimmy Olsen Tuftan Tuftan Chris Chris Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Caesar Caesar Ben 10: Omniverse Four Arms Four Arms Ditto Ditto Mallice Mallice Xagliv Xagliv Bill Gax Bill Gax Scout Scout Future Animo Future Animo Otto Otto Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Fasttrack Fasttrack Jury Rigg Jury Rigg Conduit Edwards Conduit Edwards Blaze and the Monster Machines Blaze Blaze Zeg Zeg Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Mr. Whiskers Mr. Whiskers Camp Lakebottom Armand Armand DC Super Heroes Batman Be-Leaguered Cyborg Cyborg Dinotrux Ty Rux Ty Rux Dr. Dimensionpants Philip the Unicorn Philip the Unicorn Dragons: Riders of Berk Tuffnut Tuffnut Mulch Mulch The Fairly OddParents Denzel Crocker Denzel Crocker Francis Francis Mark Chang Mark Chang Juandissimo Magnifico Juandissimo Magnifico Cupid Cupid Mama Cosma Mama Cosma Remy Buxaplenty Remy Buxaplenty Dolores-Day Crocker Dolores-Day Crocker Dark Laser Dark Laser Dr. Rip Studwell Dr. Rip Studwell The Fairly OddParents in Wishology Denzel Crocker Denzel Crocker Juandissimo Magnifico Juandissimo Magnifico Mark Chang Mark Chang Dark Laser Dark Laser Francis Francis Fish Hooks Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush Coach Salmons Coach Salmons Jumbo Shrimp Jumbo Shrimp Mr. Nibbles Mr. Nibbles Greg Greg The Earth Troll The Earth Troll Goldie and Bear Brix Brix Magic Gnome Magic Gnome Gravity Falls Soos Soos Rumble McSkirmish Rumble McSkirmish Green Lantern: The Animated Series Tomar-Re Tomar-Re LANOS LANOS Sinestro Sinestro Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket Raccoon Rocket Raccoon The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Mr. Orange Mr. Orange Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Spinner Cortez Spinner Cortez Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Red Hulk Red Hulk The Thing / Ben Grimm The Thing / Ben Grimm Hulk Jet Computer Hulk Jet Computer General Thunderbolt Ross General Thunderbolt Ross Mole Man Mole Man Wolverine / Logan Wolverine / Logan Loki Loki Heimdall Heimdall Triton Triton Human Torch / Johnny Storm Human Torch / Johnny Storm Miek Miek Rocket Raccoon Rocket Raccoon Inspector Gadget (2015) Professor Von Slickstein Professor Von Slickstein Commander MADhail Commander MADhail Nigel St. De Le Peppertone IV Esquire III Nigel St. De Le Peppertone IV Esquire III Tag Shrapnel Tag Shrapnel Mac MacIntosh Mac MacIntosh Clockmaker Clockmaker MADtana Dan MADtana Dan Mayor Mayor MADgician MADgician Sir Owen Barnstormer Sir Owen Barnstormer El Pacho El Pacho Iron Man: Armored Adventures MODOK MODOK J.A.R.V.I.S. J.A.R.V.I.S. The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide Denzel Crocker Denzel Crocker The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! Hugh Neutron Hugh Neutron Denzel Crocker Denzel Crocker Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Crane Crane Tong Fo Tong Fo Bian Zao Bian Zao Fang Fang Jong's Son Jong's Son Emissary Emissary Ke-Pa Ke-Pa Liang Liang Yue Yue Yue Yue Shuyong Tree Shuyong Tree Goose Twin #1 Goose Twin #1 Shi Wo Shi Wo Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload Loki Loki Wolverine / Logan Wolverine / Logan Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles General Grievous General Grievous Yoda Yoda C-3PO C-3PO Jar Jar Binks Jar Jar Binks The Looney Tunes Show Tweety Bird Tweety Bird Mac Mac Marvin the Martian Marvin the Martian Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Henery Hawk singing voice Henery Hawk Giovanni Jones Giovanni Jones Slowpoke Rodriguez Slowpoke Rodriguez Santa Claus Santa Claus Frank Russo Frank Russo Wieb Lunk Wieb Lunk Rodney Rodney Looped Luc Luc Principal Applecrab Principal Applecrab Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled Ant-Man / Scott Lang Ant-Man / Scott Lang Miles from Tomorrowland Admiral Watson Admiral Watson Gadfly Garnett Gadfly Garnett Luminix Luminix Ruggles Ruggles Axel Axel Bobble Blopp Bobble Blopp Kofi Kofi Spectryx Spectryx Gong Gong Gong Gong Flurrbo Flurrbo Mesa Mesa Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Hawkmoth Hawkmoth Plagg Plagg Nino Nino Kim Kim Mr. Pigeon Mr. Pigeon Alec Alec Mixels Vulk Vulk Zorch Zorch Seismo Seismo Shuff Shuff Teslo Teslo Volectro Volectro Major Nixel Major Nixel Slumbo Slumbo Jawg Jawg Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Mr. Bean Mr. Bean The New Adventures of Peter Pan Jaro Jaro Numb Chucks Dilweed Dilweed Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel MODOK MODOK Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars C-3PO C-3PO Pound Puppies (2010) Lucky Lucky Rated A for Awesome Noam Noam Regular Show Pops Pops Muscle Man Muscle Man Coffee Bean Coffee Bean Sanjay and Craig Hector Hector Remington Tufflips Remington Tufflips Chicken Chuck Chicken Chuck Noodman's Father Noodman's Father Farmer Farmer Calf Cop Calf Cop Chill Bill Chill Bill Hot Stuff Johnny Pounds Hot Stuff Johnny Pounds Inner Craig Inner Craig Scooby-Doo: Mystery Inc. Baylor Hotner Baylor Hotner Dr. Zin Dr. Zin Cachinga Cachinga Drill Sergeant Drill Sergeant Farmer Farmer Vronsky Vronsky Dreamweaver Dreamweaver Horbert Feist Horbert Feist Gene Shepherd Gene Shepherd Randy Warsaw Randy Warsaw Gary Gary Doogle McGuiness Doogle McGuiness Dan Fluunk Dan Fluunk Tom Tom Benson Fuhrman Benson Fuhrman Krampus Krampus Dandy Highwayman Dandy Highwayman Librarian (2) Librarian (2) Professor Enrique Andelusossa Professor Enrique Andelusossa Skylanders Academy Kaos Kaos SlugTerra Loade Loade Grendel Grendel C.C. C.C. Redhook Redhook Malvolio Drake Malvolio Drake King of Sling King of Sling Quentin Kowolski Quentin Kowolski Vance Volt Vance Volt Gar Revelle Gar Revelle Sonic Boom Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Space Racers Eagle Eagle Ultimate Spider-Man Triton Triton Rhino Rhino Thor Thor Electro Electro Vulture Vulture Wolverine / Logan Wolverine / Logan Beetle Beetle Scorpion Scorpion Ant-Man / Scott Lang Ant-Man / Scott Lang Wizard Wizard J.A.R.V.I.S. J.A.R.V.I.S. Thor (SHSS) Thor (SHSS) Slam Adams Slam Adams Charles Charles Swarm / Michael Tan Swarm / Michael Tan The Thing / Ben Grimm The Thing / Ben Grimm Deadpool / Wade Wilson Deadpool / Wade Wilson Rocket Raccoon Rocket Raccoon Werewolf by Night / Jack Russell Werewolf by Night / Jack Russell Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Man 2099 Ravi Ross Ravi Ross Montana Montana Red Hulk Red Hulk Attuma Attuma MODOK MODOK Spliced Fuzzy Snuggums Fuzzy Snuggums Star vs. The Forces of Evil Ferguson Ferguson Oskar Oskar Toffee Toffee Tom Tom Gustav Gustav Pixie Taskmaster Pixie Taskmaster Princess Smooshy Princess Smooshy Brian Brian Star Wars Rebels Cikatro Vizago Cikatro Vizago Jun Sato Jun Sato C-3PO C-3PO Stitch! Ted Ted The Super Hero Squad Show Quicksilver Quicksilver MODOK MODOK Uatu the Watcher Uatu the Watcher Human Torch / Johnny Storm Human Torch / Johnny Storm Mole Man Mole Man Chthon Chthon Pyro Pyro Super Skrull Super Skrull Hercules Hercules Ronan the Accuser Ronan the Accuser Ka-Zar Ka-Zar Thunderball Thunderball Cyclops / Scott Summers Cyclops / Scott Summers Hyperion Hyperion Ant-Man / Hank Pym Ant-Man / Hank Pym Nightmare Nightmare Werewolf by Night / Jack Russell Werewolf by Night / Jack Russell High Evolutionary High Evolutionary T.U.F.F. Puppy Keswick Keswick Larry Larry Tenkai Knights Notus Notus Mr. Ogami Mr. Ogami Thunderbirds Are Go! John Tracy John Tracy Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015) Bumblebee Bumblebee Airazor Airazor Butch Butch Larry LaRue Larry LaRue Turbo: F.A.S.T. Dean Cuizeen Dean Cuizeen Rockwell Rockwell Clip Clip Kim-Ly Kim-Ly Buster Move Buster Move Ink Blot Ink Blot Eccentric Millionaire Eccentric Millionaire Groove Rider Groove Rider Male Squirrel Male Squirrel Edvard Edvard Wendall Wendall Uncle Grandpa Belly Bag Belly Bag Beary Nice Beary Nice Wild Kratts Jimmy Z Jimmy Z Winx Club Helia Helia MOVIES Animals United Toby Toby Baby Looney Tunes: Eggs-traordinary Adventure Tweety (Baby) Tweety (Baby) The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer Sun Fish Sun Fish The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol Juandissimo Magnifico Juandissimo Magnifico Cupid Cupid April Fool April Fool Denzel Crocker Denzel Crocker The Good Dinosaur Thunderclap Thunderclap The Hero of Color City Professor Heliotrope Professor Heliotrope How to Train Your Dragon Tuffnut Tuffnut How to Train Your Dragon 2 Tuffnut Tuffnut Jungle Shuffle Reiser Reiser The LEGO Movie MetalBeard MetalBeard Han Solo Han Solo The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Chungu Chungu Maya the Bee Movie Crawley Crawley A Monster in Paris Emile Emile Planes: Fire & Rescue Maru Maru Postman Pat: The Movie Josh Josh Rise of the Guardians Jack Frost Jack Frost Shrek Forever After Father of Butter Pants Father of Butter Pants SlugTerra: Ghoul from Beyond Mongo Mongo SlugTerra: Return of the Elementals Junjie Junjie Redhook Redhook SlugTerra: Slug Fu Showdown Junjie Junjie Loade Loade The Snow Queen 2: Magic of the Ice Mirror Eric Eric Stan Lee's Mighty 7 Roller Man Roller Man General General Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings Sled Sled Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage Tony Hawk Tony Hawk Top Cat: The Movie Choo Choo Choo Choo Underdogs Player #1 Player #1 Walking With Dinosaurs Patchi Patchi Zootopia Nick Wilde Nick Wilde SHORTS Gravity Falls Soos Soos Guardians of the Galaxy Origins Rocket Raccoon Rocket Raccoon NARRATION Henry's Amazing Animals Henry's Amazing Animals Eustace DeMonic is an angry businessman and CEO of Scumlabs. He has grey hair on the back of his head and is seen with a cigar in his mouth. He appears at the end of a level when a Fryborg, Beezleborg, or V.E.R.N appeared. The cast screen and game manual for Rampage: World Tour states that he has "underworld" connections. THE VOICES OF Evelyne Grandjean Credits On BTVA: 6 Roles from 5 Titles ALL SHOWS (1) MOVIES (4) SHOWS Jetsons Jane Jetson Jane Jetson Rosie the Robot Maid Rosie the Robot Maid MOVIES A Bug's Life Doctor Flora Doctor Flora Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Fairy Godmother Fairy Godmother James and the Giant Peach Ladybug Ladybug Monsters, Inc. Flint Flint Sponsored by Revcontent You May Like The Evil Squirrels are one of the supporting antagonists of The Amazing World of Gumball. They live in the Forest of Doom, where they're encountered by Darwin the Goldfish.